<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, so you wrath, wrath by playing_with_fire_again</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300289">Oh, so you wrath, wrath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/playing_with_fire_again/pseuds/playing_with_fire_again'>playing_with_fire_again</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Neck Kissing, dirty talking, filthy mouth, i just want support im lonely so if it gets more support ill upload TONS because... im lonely!, im not done yet, not like a ton of angst tho it's just a rlly short argument and then the good shit comes ;)!, satan has a filthy tongue :D, this is also basically a self insert PLEASE leave me ALONE ;;!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/playing_with_fire_again/pseuds/playing_with_fire_again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aimee is insecure and Satan makes sure she feels a little more loved ;). I promise this story gets better towards the end, this was most definitely a vent fic because of my emotions lately, and I just want a smart handsome man like Satan to tell me he cares about me! &lt;3 Let there be smut, if there is good feedback!!<br/>MY tumblr is obeyme-gal ;W;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, so you wrath, wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, so I’m smoking for the first time since I’ve come to the devildom. What? It’s calming and this workload is killer… not in the good way. I haven’t been able to get my nails done in weeks, and they’re basically the most essential point of my outfits now. Have you seen that RAD outfit I’m forced to wear? It looks really good on the guys, but the female version is gagworthy! I mean, it’s impossible to get dressed up without my acrylics. Omg, I forgot what I was talking about! Smoking! Yeah I’m in hell, but I know Satan and Lucifer would throw a bitchfit if I were to be caught doing something like this. You might be thinking, “Oh, Satan wouldn’t care! In fact, if it was goanna piss Lucifer off, he would encourage it!”</p>
<p>But oh my lord, that guy can be hella fussy! He says it’s …unbecoming, and I’m better than that? Says who? You’re like, literally dead already! Secondhand smoke can’t kill ya twice!</p>
<p>I inhale and feel myself relax for a second. I hear students coming, and I squeal before flicking the ciggy down and stomping it with my loafers. God, how annoying! I know I’m outside, but would it kill people to give me some privacy?</p>
<p>I stomp to the nearest bathroom and lock the stall. It’s good for just awhile, relaxed afterschool vibes with me zoning out, until I hear flocks of girls come in and their conversation quickly quiets down. They ask me if I’m smoking through the stall door, all nervous about it! It was like, SO cute, oml. I almost laugh, because no duh though? I figured I’d just book it after they rush out to tell a student body officer.</p>
<p>And that’s exactly what I did!</p>
<p>Fast forward to me: in my room, dressed up comfy n cute, smoking with the window down, just vibing! What could go wrong? I read the same sentence over and over until it starts to make sense, and as I turn the page, I hear a knock on the door. Eeeep!</p>
<p>I cutely ask, “Who is it?” and hear back in Satan’s equally playfully voice: “I need to speak to you. Now.”</p>
<p>Except it totally doesn’t sound so playful now.</p>
<p>Resigning myself to my DOOM, I open the door. It was… Satan. So predictable, ugh.<br/>I’m kinda stupid, so although I had a chance to get away with it (probably), I just own up to it now. He has a very moody expression on, and it’s kinda a buzzkill, so I just want to get the lecture over with.</p>
<p>“Ok, how did you find out?!”<br/>He looks to me and smirks. “One thing that’s good about you is I don’t even have to try. You can’t help but open your mouth when you cause trouble, and that saves me some. We were informed a student was caught smoking in the bathroom stalls, no less, and upon looking at the cameras we spotted someone suspiciously exactly like you racing out of there once the coast was clear. I’ve talked to you before about this, haven’t I? When you put those cancer sticks in your body it is extremely ill-suited…”</p>
<p>As he keeps blah-blahing, my face heats up all over. I can feel myself becoming mad. That’s rare, but it happens! He just had to come in and mess with me.</p>
<p>In the middle of his lecture which I tuned out like yesterday, I blurt out: “UGH, you don’t have to rub it in how smart you are! It’s times like THESE I can tell you’re made from Lucifer with that pride. I just want to be good at school! For once! I’ve never once made anyone proud academically.” (Or, ever?) “Besides, um, it’s just smoking! What kind of demon is this anal about shit?!”</p>
<p>I mean, look. I KNOW I broke the rules. But… I dunno…My body is mine, isn’t it?!</p>
<p>He stops still, mouth open and eyebrows furrowed, his hand on his chest. Omg I really got him, didn’t I? Booyah! He’s gotta be so pressed right now.<br/>But then he does something really creepy. He just… smiles? And then it’s like a shadow is cast all around him which just keeps on expanding. My eyes widen. Maybe I fucked up a little? I just said whatever came to my head! That’s kinda bad with him!</p>
<p>“You think I’m naturally gifted, do you? That I didn’t have to work and be diligent with my reading to become so well-educated? Or do you just not understand sticking to a task long enough to achieve something? You cause all your own problems. I honestly don’t know why Solomon even tries with you. I wonder if he knows he’s working with a lost case. You don’t have any real thoughts floating around in that hot air balloon of a head, do you dear?”</p>
<p>He looks like he’s going to keep going, but I grunt, defeated, and wipe my eyes with my big cardigan sleeve before he can finish. I didn’t even notice beforehand that my cheeks were stained wet with my tears. So fucking rude, he REALLY doesn’t need to rub it in.</p>
<p>“Just get out Satan. I wish I never even came here.”</p>
<p>SO not what I thought I would ever say! Awww.</p>
<p>He looks flabbergasted, like he couldn’t believe what just came out of his mouth. Before either one of us knows it, I’m hiccupping, and he’s already pulled me in tightly as an apology.</p>
<p>We had never gotten into that kinda shitfest before… tough luck…</p>
<p>“Lord, Aimee. I can’t even apologize enough.” He hangs his head. “Listen to me…”</p>
<p>“No, just admit it. You just said stuff everyone was already thinking anyway.”</p>
<p>Despite this, I’m clinging onto him even tighter than before. Out of all people, I really wished for him the most to see something in me. I’m really not ready to become another disappointment to someone.</p>
<p>I’m ready to keep going on, but then I feel a chapped pair of lips close over my own… like he’s trying to give me CPR! The words I had ready were lost in my throat and I’m ready to cry some more, so I do. The kiss gets even wetter. But the more sounds I let out, it’s like the more eager he is to kiss me.</p>
<p>We finally parts and he lets me in on his explanation.</p>
<p>“Aimee. I know this isn’t an excuse but out of all my brothers I try my hardest to keep my sin bottled up. The only outlets I feel I have are my soft side of animals and my love for reading. When I don’t have those, I feel I’m constantly on the edge. You are the only thing apart from those that calms me. I don’t think you’re dumb. Everyone has a different set of intelligence, and if yours isn’t in the books then I know it’s somewhere else. You’re great at reading social situations and you try your hardest in almost everything you do. I had no right to speak to you like that. I suppose it just hurt me to hear you say I was trying to rub it in. But that was no excuse for going off on you. And lord knows seeing you cry hurts me more than you know. I was actually over here to see how I could help as well as give you a small lecture. I’ll leave you alone about the cigarettes. But I still wish you wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>I laugh and let out another gasp of my leftover crying as I do so. Where the hell did the oxygen go in this room?! I feel drowned in emotions.</p>
<p>“Um. Heh, thanks. Deal!” I smile at him. I notice I’m still clinging onto his sleeve. “I really have been trying to stop, ya know… I would really like it if you helped me out studying…”</p>
<p>I didn’t really have anything eloquent to say like him. I think he spoke enough for both of us! He brings my head into his chest and the firmness of his grip makes me relax. I kinda… liked being manhandled I guess!</p>
<p>I sniffle. He cups my face in his hands and smiles.</p>
<p>“What can I do to make it up to you, my sweet sweet girl?”</p>
<p>Ohhhh, fuck! I look away and smile.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say no to a few more kisses.”</p>
<p>He smirks. “I think I can do better than that, kitten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So now we’re making out on my bed, and I’m straddling him as he cups the base of my neck, almost petting my hair. I gasp in pleasure as he strokes his soft, warm tongue with mine and try to let go a few times to get air, but he is intent on apologizing and making my brain go hella foggy!<br/>I don’t think my face could get any redder.</p>
<p>“Sathan,” I gasp into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Yes, kitten. What is it?”</p>
<p>We part with a string of saliva leaving my lips. “You are being so gentle…” I look away, shyly. Hopefully it gives off an endearing effect!</p>
<p>“I’m trying to get you as worked up as I can, my sweet girl. I’m trying to arouse you to where you become a weak, submissive mess by my kisses alone. I can feel it working. My thigh is so wet.”</p>
<p>Squeaaaal!</p>
<p>“Oh, uhn…” my eyes roll back at his words. He brings his lips to mine again quickly.</p>
<p>“I can still do better. I’m going to kiss right here and feel how much more intense your reactions are going to get.”</p>
<p>The minute his rough, textured lips touch my neck and give it like, a thousand smooches, I began to grind my wet panties against his clothed thigh in short, quick bursts. The lubrication causes them to ride up my lips and bring friction to my clit. In short: I’m losing my fucking mind, and he’s hardly done anything!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>